YYH PIRATES
by tntfriday13
Summary: This is an old story with some errors... I think it's funny, though! Hiei is a pirate, and Kurama is another pirate who has just stolen a valuable jewal. What happens when Hiei meets Kurama? Read and find out. Yaoi ;)
1. Chapter 1

HIEI PROV

Hi my name is Hiei Jaganshi, and I am the most feared and respect pirate on the planet earth.

I have a beautiful ship which is called the maki. I sail through all of the seas along with my sister yukina, her friend keiko and my best friend koenma . We go to town to town, to city to city, country to country, etc and steal from everyone we meet wether its royalty, peasants, or even other pirates it doesn't matter to us. As long as we get what we want.

Today we are sailing threw unknown waters to try and get to England, they say the queen has a pretty new 1000 karat diamond, and we plan on stealing it.

NORMAL PROV

Brother, when are we going to get to England? Yukina asked.

I'm not sure Yukina but if I had to guess I would say about…..2 weeks. Said hiei.

Yukina was sitting on the rail of the ship looking out into the wide open waters. Brother, don't you just wish you could find that special someone?

What are you talking about?

I mean some one you love and who loves you back, that they'll be by your side till the end and love you and just you forever.

That's ridiculous. Why would I want to find someone like that?

I don't know..but I do know I want someone like that.

If you start loving koenma I'll kill him and you'll be locked in your room for a month. Hiei said calmly

No I don't feel that way for koenma, I want someone that's loyal, trustworthy, kind. Nice, and loves me.

Hn, I wont let you be with someone I don't like, I hope you know that.

Yes brother I know that.

HEY HIEI, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!!! Koenma yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE!! Yukina yelled at him.

Koenma walked up the stairs. So what WERE you guys talking about? Koenma asked.

We were just talking about if ever started to flirt with my sister I would kill you in the most painful of ways. Hiei said.

Well don't worry about that hiei, I'm looking for a girl who is happy all of the time, cheerful, maybe a bit bubbly, nice and funny too. Koenma had hearts in his eyes while he talked about his dream girl. Oh and she'll be the most beautiful girl in the world and…KOENMA!!! Hiei interrupted.

SHUT UP!! What's with you guys. You both have a savior case of the love struck fool. With that said hiei stomped away from them, down the stairs and into his room.

I had better get back to my job as the look out. Koenma said.

Ok I'm going to see if I can cheer hiei up.

Good luck, last time I tried he nearly set me on fire.

Yukina stepped down the stairs and knocked on her brothers bedroom door.

Brother, brother can I come in please.

GO AWAY!! Yelled hiei.

Come on don't be that way either you come out or I'll come in.

FINE, come in.

Yukina opened the door and stepped in side. Her brothers room was beautiful it had windows all on one side of it with black curtains to pull to cover them when he wants some privacy or when the sun is bothering him. He also had a huge bed with black sheets lined with silver thread and red pillows lined with gold thread. It looked like a black, gold, silver and red heaven.

Brother, why are you mad at me and koenma for talking about the people we wish to have one day?

Yukina having those feelings can make you weak.

Only some times brother, mostly those feelings make you stronger because you want to fight for that person and try harder to be with them. In my case when we steal I try my hardest not to get caught so I can continue my search for that special person. So what do you think of those feelings now.

Yukina I…SHIP!!! Koenmas voice could be heard from the bedroom.

Hiei and yukina rushed up to the deck.

Koenma what is it?!?! Yukina yelled.

I see a ship! Koenma yelled

WHAT KIND!! A PIRATE SHIP, ROYAL SHIP, WHAT KIND!!! Hiei yelled.

I'm not sure..but I think it's a pirate ship. Koenma yelled

OK EVERYONE GET READY!! Were going to steal every once of treasure they have. Hiei ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

KURAMA'S PROV

My name is kurama and I am the greatest thief in this world. I sail the seas along with my friends yusuke, boton, and kuwabara.

I am having a very hard time now, because I just recently stole a most valuable jewel from the queen herself. Yes it was my plan to steal the jewel but I don't know if I want to keep up my thieving ways or not yet.

But I really must decide keep the jewel and remain the greatest thief there is or bring the jewel back to England and give it to the queen and become a hero. I told my friends about the decision I must make and they said they would stick with me whether I choose thief or hero.

My friends are the greatest. But they do have a couple of false like yusuke flirts with every girl we meet. Kuwabara wont attack a girl even if she's attacking us. And boton, well I don't really think she's cut out of thieving, but she's still my friend and she likes are travels.

NORMAL PROV

Kurama? Boton asked.

Kurama? Yusuke waved a hand in front of kuramas face. HELLO? EARTH TO KURAMA!!! Yusuke yelled in kuramas ear.

AHHHH!!! Kurama screamed as he fell off the stirring wheel of the ship.

You were day dreaming again. Kuwabara said.

I was not, I was just…,kurama trialed off

DAYDREAMING!! All of kuramas crew said teasingly.

So what were you daydreaming about this time? Boton asked.

Probably a pirate in shining gold came and swept kurama off his feet and into his bedroom were…, yusuke stoped talking as soon as he was hit over the head with an oar.

YUSUKE!!! Boton yelled. Don't you have anything better to do than embarrass kurama?

No not really.

What about your job as the lookout. Boton said

Awww come on theres nothing out there but water, water , and more water.

Yusuke you're the lookout your supposed to be well…LOOKING OUT!!! For pirates and royal ships and stuff. Said kurama.

Ok, ok, I guess I cant win an argument with my captain. Yusuke raised his hands up and walked back to his post as look out.

Kurama have you decided yet? Kuwabara asked

Well I'm not quite sure yet kuwabara. Kurama said. I mean we could all be hero's, we might even be knighted.

That sound great kurama. Kuwabara said excitedly

But if we keep up thieving we could be rich beyond are wildest dreams.

That sounds great too. Kuwabara said. But when your making you decision remember all of us are going to stick by you, wither its as hero's or as thieves. Were your friends.

Thanks kuwabara you have no idea how mush that means to…SHIP!!! Yusuke interrupted kurama.

WHAT?!?! Kuwabara amd kurama yelled

DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, I SAID THERES A SHIP COMING!!!!

OK EVERYONE IN YOUR POSITIONS, BOTON HIDE THE TREASURE!!!

Yes sir. They all yelled

YUSUKE WHAT KIND OF SHIP IS IT?!? Kurama ordered.

I THINK IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!!

Shit. Kurama cursed. There probably not going to leave us alone then? Well it looks like were going to have to fight. GET THE CANNONS AND GUNS READY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei was steering the ship straight for kuramas .

WERE GOING TO STEAL EVERY SINGLE THING THEY HAVE!!!! Hiei yelled happily.

Yukina are the cannons ready? Hiei asked

Yes brother there in position and are loaded, ready to go.

GOOD now when I say fire I want you to hit them with everything you've got.

Yes sir. Yukina said

KEIKO!! Hiei yelled.

Yes hiei.

I want you to get the guns and swords out.

Yes sir. Keiko said as she hurried to the closet were the guns and swords were kept.

Ok yukina get ready. Hiei ordered. Hit them in 3…2…1…FIRE!!!!

Yukina shot the ship with precise accuracy.

KURAMAS PROV

KURAMA!!! Yusuke yelled. WE'VE BEEN HIT.

SHIT!! KUWABARA LOAD THE CANNONS AND FIRE!!!!

Kuwabara fired the cannons but missed by a mere inch.

SORRY KURAMA!! Kuwabara yelled

Its ok kuwabara.

HIEI'S PROV.

HA!! THOSE FOOLS MISSED US BY AN INCH HAHAHA!!!! Hiei laughed

Hiei, were close enough now to board there ship. Keiko said.

Good. Said hiei. Put down the plank so we can get on board there ship.

Keiko put the plank down on there ship and hiei and everyone else ran across.

NORMAL PROV

Oh no. kurama said as he saw the other pirates going across a plank that led to his ship. There going to get on my ship.

Boton hand me my sword. Kurama called. Boton threw him over his sword just as hiei and the others got on board.

Koenma was the first of the group to attack, and he went straight for kurama.

Swords clashed, guns fired and curses floated threw the air all through out the battle. DIE!! Kuwabara yelled as his sword clashed with that of keiko's.

Hiei fought yusuke. He managed to makes yusukes sword fly all the way across the ship. So yusuke was left defenseless…or so hiei thought. Yusuke then punched hiei in the stomach so hard hiei flew across the ships floor. That's when hiei got pissed, he set yusukes hair on fire. So while yusuke was running around the ship looking for some water to douse his hair with, hiei was laughing his ass off.

Hiei stopped laughing as soon as he saw it. "it" was actually kurama, he was fighting with koenma and doing it quiet graceful actually.

Hiei thought he was an angel.

Kurama and koenma locked in combat. Koenma would swing he sword one way and kurama would either duck down so it would swing over his head or he would swing his sword to clash against koenmas. Hiei just couldn't keep his eyes off the red head.

He just couldn't move and he could look away from the red heads fighting. That is until the red head managed to fling koenma sword over the edge of the ship, koenma was left defenseless.

KURAMA'S PROV

I manged to get him away from his sword. So he should be easy to defeat now. Kurama thought

GIVE UP NOW!! Kurama said as he held his sword up to koenmas throat.

NEVER!!! Koenma yelled.

I was about to knock him out with my sword (because I don't believe in fighting when the other person is defenseless) when all of the sudden a very strong person swung his sword against mine, blocking my attack toward koenma.

NORMAL PROV

Kurama and hiei swung there swords at each other but they were evenly matched, so if they even hit anything it would only be the other persons sword.

AHHH!!

Kurama looked away from his fight to see kuwabara hurt, koenma had found another sword and had been fighting with kuwabara, kuwabara had been hit in the leg.

KUWABARA!!!, kurama yelled

While kurama was distracted with kuwabaras injuries, hiei took that distraction as an opportunity and cut both of kuramas arms.

AHH!!! Kurama yelled as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama was bleeding very heavily and if he didn't get medical attention soon he was bound to die.

KURAMA!!! Yusuke, boton, and kuwabara yelled.

THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR CAPTAIN WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER RIGHT NOW!!!! Hiei yelled, standing over kurama with the blade of his sword over kuramas head.

In the instant hiei had said that all of kurama's friends dropped there weapons and put there hands up in the air.

NO, DON'T GIVE UP!!! Kurama yelled.

Hiei placed his sword on kuramas neck and said. LISTEN TO YOUR CAPTIAN AND HE'LL DIE RIGHT NOW!!!.

KURAMAS PROV

Shit..why'd I ever look away from my fight…

Why aren't they putting there hands down and picking up there swords. Kurama thought as he watched his friends. Why…., then he rememberd what kuwabara had said…

FLASHBACK

So have you decided yet? Kuwabara asked

Well I'm not quiet sure yet kuwabara. We could be hero's, we might even be knighted

That sounds great.

But if we keep up thieving we could be rich beyond are wildest dreams.

That sounds great too. But when your making your decision remember all of us are going to stick by you, wither its as thieves or hero's. were your friends.

END FLASHBACK

Were your friends

So that's what is keeping them from fighting….there protecting me

PICK UP YOUR SWORDS AND FIGHT, WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!!!!!

Those words were extremely hard for me to say, but if it would save them there lives I don't care what happens to me.

But they didn't even flinch

Damn…they know me to well

I can see them getting tied up.

DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST PLEASE FIGHT!!! I manage to yell

They still didn't make a move.

Why..please..fight..I finally pass out due to the blood loss.

A/N sorry I made another VERY short chapter I'll try to make a longer one next time. OMG IS KURAMA ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE…..well I am a big fan of tragedies MUHAHAHA MAYBE I SHOULD KILL KURAMA!!!! Find out in the next chapter. Oh and please review I really want to see if you like my story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N OMG!! I'M SOOO HAPPY I HAVE 3 REVIEW I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET ANY!!! Thanks sooo much for reviewing and I will start to add brackets now .

YYH PIRATES

Where am I?. kurama thought

Kurama opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in.

It was pretty big, it was just a plain wooden room, it wasn't pained and the only things in it was a chair and two medium sized beds. When kurama looked at the bed more clearly he saw that kuwabara was in it fast asleep. When he looked at the chair in it seemed to be a young girl sleeping.

Kurama tried to sit up but winced in pain as he moved his arms.

The young girl started to move a bit when she heard the sheets on kuramas bed move.

"damn" kurama cursed as he tried to move his arms for the 15th time.

"oh good your awake"

Kurama looked over in the direction of the voice and saw that it was the young girl who was talking to him. Kurama nodded.

"whats your name?"

"kurama"

"that's a very good name" she said sweetly "my names Yukina"

"wow your name is very nice"

She blushed "thank you"

kurama tried to get up again to see eye to eye with her but he fell back down again when he felt a serious pain go through both of his arms.

Yukina rushed to his side

"oh no you must not move, you haven't fully recovered yet"

Kurama looked down at his arms, and was surprised to find that they were bandaged.

Why are they trying to heal my wounds if they'll just kill me later. Kurama thought.

"look" kurama said"please don't kill my friends, let them go and I'll die in there place"

Yukina started chuckling

"were not going to kill you"

"what? Why?"

"I don't know, at first we were just going to kill all of the people on the ship we saw (that ship was yours of course), steal all of there stuff and just sail away"

"But my brother changed his mind, I don't really know why, but he did"

Kurama was puzzled. Why didn't they just let him bleed to death? Why did the save him and not kill his friends?

HIEI'S PROV

Hn, why did I save that guy?

Hmmm.

Hiei was thinking while he was leaning on the rail of his ship.

"CAPTAIN HIEI, CAPTAIN HIEI!!!" Keiko yelled

"What is it keiko?"

"I gatherd up all of the treasure from the other pirates ship just like you said." Said keiko cheerfully

"Ok."

"Oh and I found something you might like a lot."

Hiei stood up and looked at her. In keikos hand was the biggest jewel he had ever seen!!!! He grabbed it and examined it more closely. This was not the diamond he wanted to steal. But it did come from the queen, none the less!!!!

"talk to the prisoners and make them tell us who stole this" hiei orderd.

"yes sir"

If I can figure out who stole this I can use them to get the queens diamond, I'll have no need for the other prisoners after I get the thief, I'll just kill the others. Hiei planned in his mind.

Keiko went down into the ship towards the prisoners room. She opened the door and yelled.

OK WHO STOLE THAT JEWEL UP THERE!!!

Nobody answered her. That's when she started to get mad. She was about to shout for hiei to get down there and torture the information out of them, when she felt something…on her ass.

Can you guess? Yusuke grabbed her ass and said "your really cute when your angry"

Needless to say he was slapped in the face for that.

YOU PERVERT!!! Keiko said angry

But I think she was more embarrassed than angry.

It had been 2 hours since waking up and kurama was getting used to the pain going threw his arms.

That's why he was able to get up when yukina left to go and talk to her brother. That's when he heard a voice that said "YOU PERVERT"

Kurama sweat dropped, yup, that was yusukes doing alright. Kurama decided to get out of bed and go toward the voice he had heard, he didn't want them to kill yusuke for flirting with one of the pirates. Heh heh that would be bad.

Kurama went out the door and slowly went down the stairs. He heard a "smack" sound and a big "thud" and he thought that his friends were in danger so he hurried as fast as he could go (which was just a bit faster than before because he was in A LOT of pain)

Keiko looked at the boy she had just smacked into the wall, he was unconscious.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION OR YOU ALL WILL BE KILLED!!!!"

"WHO STOLE THAT JEWEL THAT WE FOUND ON YOUR SHIP!!!!"

"I DID" kurama yelled from the door way.


	6. Chapter 6

Yukina went up the stairs to the deck of the ship to look for her brother. She found him in the exact same place he always goes to when he's confused, the railing next to the steering wheel.

"brother"

"what is it yukina"

"The other captain just woke up" yukina said "he said his name was kurama"

"hn"

"come on brother, I know your curios as to how he learned to fight like that, I mean it was amazing"

Just then both yukina and hiei heard a noise coming from the prisoners room. They both ran down the stairs were they saw kurama glaring daggers at keiko.

Hiei looked around the room to find 1 boy unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" hiei demanded

"well, hiei, I found the person who stole that jewel" keiko said

"who?" hiei was getting excited, he was bored and wanted to find the thief soon so he could kill the rest.

Keiko pointed toward kurama, who's eyes hadn't move off of her, and in fact if looks could kill she would most likely be dead by now.

Hiei stepped right in front of kurama and looked at him closely. Kurama's eyes went from glaring death to normal.

"KOENMA!!!" hiei yelled, still not moving his eyes off of kurama.

In about 2 minutes koenma was in the room.

"yes captain hiei?"

Gather all of the prisoners and take them up onto the deck.

"yes sir" koenma said as he tied up kuramas friends and led them out of the room.

"yukina, can you see if the other person in the healing room is awake yet? If he is bring him to the deck as well"

"Yes brother"

Yukina then left the room.

"and keiko go and take the prisoner you knocked out to the deck"

"ok" keiko gathered the boy in her arms and walked up the stairs.

Now hiei and kurama were left alone in the room. All the while hiei's eyes never left kurama's.

Hiei leaned forward toward kurama and (A/N DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE PART IN THE STORY WERE THEY KISS…or more starts thinking bad thoughts AHH BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS) whispered in his ear…"come on kurama, lets go to the deck with them" hiei grabbed kuramas hands and led him up the stairs.

When they got to the stairs, kurama saw all of his friends tied up.

"ok" hiei began

Hiei tilted kuramas chin up (YES I MADE HIEI TALL!! MUHAHAHA!!!)

"now kurama, you are going to help me retrieve the queen of England's diamond"

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING" kurama yelled in his face.

"maybe I can change your mind, koenma push that orange haired fool off the ship. Koenma went to were kuwabara was and pulled him over to the edge of the ship.

"NO, KUWABARA" kurama yelled. "ok, I'll help you steal the queens diamond just don't hurt my friends"

"I knew you'd see it my way" hiei said. "put the fool back with the others"

Hiei was pretty happy, he had found kuramas weakness and he was going to use it, sure he was mad he didn't get to kill them but this was good too.

"who was the navigator on your ship?" hiei asked kurama.

"I was" boton shouted from here place next to yusuke.

"good, then you can work with keiko, she's my navigator" said hiei "who was your lookout"

"I am" yusuke said

"ok, then you can work with my friend koenma"

"who was the chief "

"I am" said kurama

Hiei looked at kurama and smirked.

"wow, so you're a thief, you got past the queen and her guards, a captain, and a chief"

"you will be working with me and my sister"

Kurama was not feeling very comfortable at the moment with hiei staring at him all through the whole thing (even when he was talking to another person).

Now every one go back to where you were, I'll make rooms for you tomorrow.

A/N

YAY I'm DONE…..for now don't worry people I am writing 24/7 on this story so it will probably be updated today or tomorrow (I don't like going for a long time with out finishing something) I hope you all liked my story.


	7. Chapter 7

KURAMAS PROV

Hiei had just told all of my friends and me to go back to there prisoner room (I guess that's what they call it).

Good. I thought. Now I can figure out how we can escape, I don't feel like being a prisoner forever (that hiei guy is starting to stare at me A LOT).

Me and kuwabara were the last ones to leave the deck so we went down the stairs together (I forgot where the prisoners room was ' ) , kuwabara led the way.

When we opened the door to our room, I was not very interested with it at all, it was just like the healing room I was in before only it had no beds just some sheets and blankets to sleep on.

I sat down in the middle of the room and kuwabara sat in the corner facing me, well….everyone was facing me.

"ok" I said "we need to think of a plan to get out of here"

"how about we just kill that shrimp and escape in a row boat" kuwabara said

"now, now kuwabara, hiei is taller than me so if you are saying he's small your saying I'm a midget" I said (I was getting pretty annoyed)

"oh, sorry about that" heh heh, kuwabara laughed nervously

"its ok, does anybody else have any ideas"

" how about we distract them to the bottom of the ship and while there down there we can escape in a row boat" yusuke said.

"that's a great idea" I said happily. "now that, that's figured out lets all go to bed and figure out how were going to pull it off"

"yes sir" they all said

"guys you do know I'm not your captain anymore……right?"

Everyone then went up to me, till they were almost right in my face….then…

(A/N ITS HUG TIME!!!)

they all hugged me (I know I'm a guy who DOSENT like to be touched so….why are they hugging me?)

"kurama you'll always be our captain" kuwabara said

"and our friend too" boton said

"so NEVER say your not our friend and our captain EVER again" yusuke threatened.

" ok guys I wont, nowlets get some sleep"

"yes sir" they all said. I sweat dropped

NORMAL PROV

Hiei was headed to his room, getting angry at the fact he couldn't get kurama off his mind.

"I have to figure out why I can't stop thinking about him". Hiei said to himself. "maybe my subconscious mind is trying to tell me that kurama is planning to escape, yeah that maybe it, and I have a plan to figure out if he is or isn't"

THE NEXT DAY ahem MORNING

"TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" hiei said as he opened the door to his prisoners room.

Kurama was wide awake, he couldn't sleep due to him trying to think of a plan to make yusukes idea work.

"ok, ok I'm up, I'm up" yusuke said sleepily

"ug" kuwabara said in his sleep

Hiei walked over to were kuwabara was sleeping and kicked him in the head.

"OWW MOTHER FUCKER!!!" kuwabara yelled as he woke up with a very bad headache.

"I SAID GET UP" hiei yelled again.

Kurama was sitting with his back against the wall watching as hiei yelled at kuwa to get up, he hadn't even used the sheets and blankets.

Hiei got tired of yelling at kuwabara and walked over to kurama and grabbed his hands. Hiei dragged kurama toward the door and yelled back at kuramas friends "now all of you go to your posts, they should be just like your old ones, you'll work with my crew"

" were are you taking kurama" yusuke asked suspiciously.

" Well, I'm taking him to his new post, he's going to first work with me in the morning and then he's going to work with my sister in the afternoon"

Satisfied with hieis answer, they went to get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiei dragged kurama up onto the deck and gave him orders as to what to do.

"ok, kurama you are going to mop and scrub this ship from top to bottom" hiei said as he handed kurama a bucket of water, sponged, mop, and a scrub brush.

"ok" kurama said.

I can figure out a way for me and my friends to escape while I'm doing these chores. Kurama thought.

(TTTTTNNNNTTTTT)

Hiei went back to his steering wheel and opened his jagan (A/N YEAH I LET HIEI KEEP HIS POWERS AND I MADE HIM TALL )

I can figure out a way for me and my friends to escape while I'm doing these chores. That's what hiei heard when he looked into kuramas mind.

Lets just say he wasn't too happy. He was about to go and jump on kurama and say he wasn't going anywhere, when all of the sudden something else appeared in kuramas mind..

KURAMAS DAYDREAM

Kurama was in his old ship sitting on his bed when a cannon ball came crashing into his room.

It missed kurama by about an inch and he sat straight up in his bed and went to the deck.

When he was there he saw a HUGE ship coming towards him aiming cannons straight at his head, they were about to fire and end his life when a very tall pirate grabbed kurama just in time to save him.

And then they were on a beautiful beach.

You could not see the pirates face.

it looked like it was 1 year later and kurama was in the pirates arms smiling happily.

(I know that dream made no sense but..oh well, its his dream)

END OF KURAMAS DAYDREAM

Get a hold of your self kurama. Kurama thought to himself. Nothing like that will ever happen, just figure out a way to get your friends off this ship.

Hiei decided to keep an jagan eye on kurama, to make sure he doesn't try to escape.

(TTTTTTNNNNNTTTTTT)

YUSUKES PROV

I walked up to the deck and noticed something strange…hiei's forehead was glowing and he was looking at kurama very funny. So I sneaked behind him to give him a surprise.

"HEY HIEI!!!" I called from behind him

He turned around and seemed to be smoking in anger and his face was flushed. (weird combination)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" he yelled at me

"I just wanted to see why you were staring at my captain" I said

"I WAS NOT STARING!!"

Man he's acting just like keiko did when I grabbed her ass.

"ok, ok, you weren't staring at my captain, were do I go for my job?"

He pointed to a high up pedestal which seemed to have some one already on it. " your job requires you to go up there, koenma will help you"

I thanked him and started walking toward the pedestal.

HIEIS PROV

I CANT BELIVE THAT IDIOT INTERUPTED ME!!!

You see, kurama was still daydreaming about the pirate with no face and he was having a very clear daydream of what they were doing in bed. (mostly what the pirate was doing to kurama in bed)

Lets just say when I was watching the whole thing unfold I was getting pretty hard….

"KURAMA COME UP HERE!!" I called him

He came running up

"take over my job until I get back" I said as I headed to my bed room to get rid of some……problems I was having.

KURAMAS PROV

WOW!! I have never had a daydream like THAT before. I thought to myself.

"well while hiei's gone I might as well go look around the ship, he wasn't even driving when I came up here"

I saw boton come on to the deck.

"HEY BOTON" I called as I waved to her

She waved back at me with a smile on her face as she ran up the stairs to greet me.

"hey kurama you'll never guess" she said excitedly

"what?"

"I saw the most cutest boy in the whole world"

"who?, hiei?"

"NO, he's not my type" she said like she had been insulted "I'm talking about that hunk up there hitting yusuke on the top of the head"

I looked up onto the pedestal, sure enough the brown head was hitting yusuke on the head for holding the binoculars wrong, then I heard.."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WAS THE LOOKOUT!!!" heh heh yusuke never was a very good lookout, once he didn't see a huge bolder in front of the ship because he was holding the binoculars the wrong way, lets just say we needed a major repair job after that.

"yeah boton he looks ok"

"oh I knew you would agree kurama, I'm going to ask him his name"

"ok, good luck"

NORMAL PROV

Hiei was in his room confused about how he was feeling.

Why was kuramas daydream making me hard? Maybe I should go and see my sister, I might be getting sick.

I got out of my bed and stepped out of the door, walking down to the healing room I was thinking again of kuramas daydream (I was all most hard again)

I finally made it to the healing room and found my sister in her chair laughing about something that fool with orange hair was saying. I walked in and said "fool, go to the deck, I need to talk to my sister"

"I have a name ya know" he said annoyed

"yeah, and I don't care"

"brother, his name is kuwabara, he's very nice"

"ok then, kuwabara, go to the deck"

He walked out of the room. I turned to my sister, she had a concerned look on her face.

"are you hurt brother"

"no, not really I just have a question to ask"

"what is it?"

"well, I've been having these feelings I've never had before, and its all because of this one person, my body and my emotions are doing things they've never done before"

"OH MY GOD"

"I'm dying aren't I"

"no brother, quite the opposite"

"I think your in love"

O O

"brother?"

00

"brother?"

O0

"BROTHER SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

00

YUKINAS PROV

Oh no, I think my brother just went in shock!!!

I ran up the stairs on to the deck and yell for everybody to come into the healing room.

They all followed me back and are now crowding around hiei.

Suddenly hiei moved, his arms are in the air, but what is he doing?.

He then grabs kuramas hair and pulls him down into a VERY deep kiss.

Everyone in the room is blushing so bad we all probably look like tomatos (too bad I was watching my brother kissing kurama, I didn't look at everyones faces.)

Kurama was trying to get up but hiei didn't let him, until he loosend his grip and let kurama get about an inch away from his face, then he said

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Everybody ran out of the room. I stayed just a second longer than the others and I saw hiei pull kurama back down, I giggled and shut the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

KUWABARAS PROV

I'm not too happy about leaving my best friend in that room alone with hiei . But I talked to yukina about it and she said that kurama would be okay. I'm not too sure though, I can hear screams, and moans coming from the healing room and they sound like there from kurama.

(TTTTNNNTTTT)

Its been 3 days since hiei told us all to leave him and kurama alone and they still haven't come out of the room yet. I'm starting to get worried.

"yusuke, I'm worried about kurama"

"me too kuwabara, I hope he's ok"

"don't worry like I said hiei's not going to hurt kurama…..much" yukina said almost so quiet that they couldn't hear

"MUCH!!!" yusuke and I both yelled

We ran to the door, to open it but found that it was locked tight.

"STAND BACK KUWABARA, I'M BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN AND SAVING KURAMA!!!!" yusuke shouted at me

"WAIT STOP IF YOU INTERUPT YOU WILL BE KILLED, AND KURAMA MIGHT NOT SURVIVE" yukina yelled as loud as she could.

Yusuke look back at her "what do you mean we'll be killed and kurama might not survive?"

"you'll find out as soon as hiei leaves that room" yukina said.

"don't you mean, when kurama AND hiei leave the room" I asked

Yukina chuckled "trust me kurama wont be leaving that room for a couple of weeks"

Just then the door opened and hiei stepped out looking like shit. His hair was all messed up, his cloths were all wrinkled with cuts on them. Hiei stumbled over to the stairs and sat down. Yukina rushed to his side still laughing.

"hiei laugh are laugh you laugh ok"

Hiei was having a hard time talking due to all of the deep breathing he was doing "yes breath yukina breath everythings breath fine."

Me and yusuke were about to touch the door knob to go in when hiei stepped in front of us and growled "no one can go in there but me from now on"

Yusuke and me stepped back and looked at yukina, she just laughed even more.

Hiei went back to the stairs and sat down again.

Yukina gave us a look that said go to the deck and leave us alone. So that's just what me and yusuke did.

YUKINAS PROV

"hiei did you finish what you wanted?"

"yes, sister I did" he smirked

"ok, but can I go in the room and at least help him, I mean he's bound to be in some pain and…"

"NO" hiei yelled at me. "no one can go in that room but me" (A/N ohhh looks like hiei's a bit possessive)

"why"

"because he cant see ANYONE but me until he can walk again"

"ok, lets go up to the deck you must be tired of being in doors by now" I said

"ok, just let me tell kurama" hiei stuck his head into the room and told kurama he was going to be gone for a couple of minutes. I didn't hear any reply, kurama must be too tired. Hiei went back into the room for a minute and came back out looking a bit better.

(TTTTNNNNTTTT)

We were heading up the stairs when hiei said "yukina I can only be out here for 10 minutes, I have to get back by then"

"ok" I was a bit surprised at hieis attitude he sounded….happy? my brother, my grumpy older brother, who has never been truly happy before, was actually happy?

I went up and hugged him "OH, BROTHER I'M SOO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!"

Hiei blushed and said "thank you yukina, even though kurama may not be too happy when he wakes up"

I looked at him confused

"well, he, sort of passed out"

"oh no"

"don't worry it happened at the end of the whole thing" hiei was now blushing so bad he looked like a tomato.

"oh well..thats good"

We finally made it to the top of the stairs and opend then door and as soon as we did…we were surrounded with people asking questions of what the noises were? and where's kurama? and why was hiei stumbling?

Hiei answerd all of the questions

"the noises was kurama, he was….enjoying the whole thing" hiei said

"what exactly WAS he enjoying?" yusuke asked

"ummm, I cant tell you that"

"why" kuwabara asked

"because its private, and kuramas still in the room…..asleep"

"hmmm, ok" they all seemed to accept hieis answer


	10. Chapter 10

KURAMAS PROV

"ow, everything hurts" I said to myself.

"AHHH!!!" I yelled as I tried to get up, a very sharp pain went all through out my body.

" what happened? And why does everything hurt (especially my ass)?"

Then I remembered and I suddenly got scared, now I can't leave

"DAMN IT!!" I cursed

"well at least I can still save my friends, they can escape and be happy and as long as their safe and happy, I'm happy.

But I do have to get out of here before hiei comes back. I tried to get up again but fell back down in searing pain. I HAVE to get out of here, so I hissed in pain while I was getting up, it hurt soooo bad. But I made it up, I found a crutch to lean on (there was a crutch in the room because it was the healing room) and I used it to help me walk a lot better.

I limped over to the door and turned the knob.

I walked out and the only real way to go was either the stairs (were I know hiei is), back into the room (which I went threw hell to get out of), or out the window.

So the only real way to get away from hiei was out the window. So I opened the window and crawled out. I had to hang on to the ship so I wouldn't fall into the raging water below me and get eaten by sharks. (A/N I'm going to end kuramas prov right here, MUHAHAHA!!!)

HIEIS PROV

After I was done all of the fools questions, I was getting tired again, so I decided it was time to get back to kurama

I walked back down the stairs when I noticed the window was open. I didn't think much of it though; my sister probably opened it to make the inside of the ship cooler

I stepped inside the door way and was shocked at what I saw or…what I didn't see.

KURAMA!!! I yelled, I was PISSED to say the least

KURAMAS PROV

KURAMA!!!

I heard from the open widow

Hiei must have figured out I escaped from the room.

I better climb faster if I don't want to be caught.

1 minute later of climbing like you had death at your heels (he actually had his ass on the line) later

"I finally made it"

Yes I had made it to the prisoners room at last, luckily for me it had a window too.

I snuck in the window and looked around. No one was there.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!!!"

Shit I didn't expect them all to not be here I really need help. I looked around nervously for a place to hide…I found one but it's not very good.

YUSUKES PROV

KURAMA!!

I heard kuramas name being called. Then suddenly hiei ran up the stairs so fast he was only a black blur until he stopped.

"KURAMAS GONE!!" hiei yelled

"OH NO, BROTHER WE NEED TO FIND HIM!!!" yukina said

Yukina and hiei vanished to somewhere. I was getting worried, yukina said kurama wouldn't be able to move for at least 3 weeks. I went to my room (the prisoners room)

To lay down.

When I got there I laid down on a bunch of blankets.

"Ow"

"wow my blankets can talk"

"no yusuke its me" kurama came out of the blankets looking even worse than hiei did when he came out of the room.

"KURAMA!!"

"yusuke please don't yell, I cant let them find me"

"ok, why don't you want them to find you?"

"that's not important right now, you and everyone else have to get out of here NOW!"

"why?"

"don't ask questions you and everyone else need to leave this ship before I am found"

"ok, but your coming with us" I picked kurama up in my arms.

"no, yusuke only you and the others can leave, I cannot"

"oh yes you are, were not leaving without you" I climbed up the stairs hiding kurama under the blankets.

"kuwabara, boton" I called

"yes yusuke" they both were now standing in front of me

"its time we leave this ship" I said

"but yusuke what about kurama?" boton asked

"I've got him right here" I pointed at the blankets

"so lets go to the row boats, were near land" I said (remember yusuke was the lookout so he will know when there's land)

"ok lets go" kuwabara said

We all headed to the row boats. Every time we would see hiei I would hide kurama behind my back until he left, he looked frantic.

We finally made it to the boats. Unfortunately boton slipped and fell into the boat making a loud CRASH!!!!

In the second the crash happened hiei was there glaring at us with murder in his eyes.

Kurama was still under the blankets, so I think he's safe.

All of a sudden hiei's forehead began to glow. And the next thing I know kurama was squirming around in pain, screaming under the blankets

Hiei took kurama from me and pulled out a sword and was about to cut off my head when I heard a "PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM" coming from kurama.

Hiei put his sword back into its sheath and pulled kurama closer to him. Yukina then came out and put a hand on her brothers shoulder and said "I think you better show them"

Hiei pulled the blankets off of kurama and pulled back his hair to show…..a pair of fang marks.


	11. authors word

Hi everybody, I had to include a hiei and kurama moment in this story I love that couple soo much waves a flag that says hXk yaoi fangirl YAY!!!!

Thank you too all of the people who read my story it will be updated soon


	12. Chapter 12

"oh my god" yusuke, boton and kuwabara said

"yes, I assume you all know what that means?" yukina asked

"yes, I know what it means" yusuke said

"It means hiei wanted that diamond so bad that he would go to the lengths of marking kurama" kuwabara said angrily

"no, that's not why he did it. My brother loves kurama very much" yukina said with a smile

"did he even ask kurama if it was ok?" boton asked

"OF COURSE I DID!!!!" hiei yelled at her

"now everyone get back to your posts we should be in England by tomorrow" hiei said as he walked back down into the healing room with kurama.

THE NEXT DAY

"ENGLAND, ENGLAND" koenma said excitedly

"you, mean that's England….wow" yusuke said amazed

England was pretty big, last time he was here he didn't get to see much because kurama told him to stay inside the ship so nobody would see him. That was the day kurama stole the queens jewel.

"So were finally here" kurama said with a smile on his face

"Oh, hey kurama are you feeling better?" yusuke asked

"Yeah, I feel great" (A/N ok so at first I said kurama wouldn't be able to move for a couple of weeks but…..I didn't feel like waiting that long )

"That's good kurama because your going to need to feel better when you and hiei sneak into the queens palace " koenma said as he came down from the pedestal.

"As soon as I tell hiei we arrived in England you and him are going to go into the queens palace and steal her diamond. You should now the place pretty well since you already stole her jewel" koenma said to kurama.

"I'll be ready" kurama said.

"Good"

koenma then went off to look for hiei.

"kurama are you really ok?" yusuke asked

"Of course yusuke the author made me all better"

"No, I mean are you ok going back into the queens castle?"

"I guess, I just wish hiei knew what we had to go threw after we stole that jewel"

"You didn't tell him?"

"I tried but when ever I talk to him about it he immediately changes the subject"

"But you have to tell him before you go and steal her jewel"

"Ok, I'll try "

Just then hiei and koenma and keiko came out onto the deck. Hiei went up to kurama.

"Are you ready to go" hiei asked kurama

"Almost, but I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"well you should know that if we steal the jewel…" kurama didn't get to finish the rest when he was dragged off the ship by hiei.

Kurama looked back at yusuke with a worried look on his face.

"Oh no" yusuke said

"What is it" keiko asked.

"hiei didn't give kurama a chance to tell him that when you steal from the queen…..she sends her navy after you"

"So, we have gotten past the queens navy before?"

"This isn't just you average navy, this one will capture you and torture you till your crying for mercy and then after that he'll just kill you."

"Oh no" keiko eyes widened

"Its true, they went after us when we stole the queens jewel and…. they got kurama" yusuke looked sad at the memory of his friend being captured

MEMORY

"KURAMA!!!" yusuke yelled, "What are we going to so the queens navy is right on are tail"

"I don't know yusuke, this isn't the average navy, this guy is pure evil " kurama said. "But don't worry none of you will be hurt, there only after me"

"kurama don't you dare give up" kuwabara warned

"Don't worry, I'll save that as a last resort" kurama said "now fire the cannons"

"Yes sir" boton said as she lit 10 cannons

"FIRE!!!"

the cannons were flying threw the air but only about 5 cannon balls hit the navies ship.

"KURAMA THERE RIGHT BEHIND US!!!!"

The navy had just got onto the ship and were killing kuramas crew one by one. (kurama used to have more than just 3 crew members)

AHHHH! Kuramas crew screams could be heard from a mile away as they were killed by..

Captain elder toguro, general toguro, and karasu.

AHHH!!!! Cried as another of kuramas men was pierced in the heart by captain elder toguro.

Kurama was fed up with seeing all of his crew being slaughtered

"I give up, just leave my crew alone" kurama told them.

Yusuke watched as elder toguro pierced kuramas arms and dragged him away.

END OF MEMORY

"kurama escaped and returned to our ship, about a month after that. I can only imagine what kinds of horrible torture they put him threw "

"Oh no, poor kurama" keiko said.

(TTTTNNNNTTTT)

"This way hiei" kurama called as him and hiei snuck passed the guards

kurama led hiei into a large room with jewels in every corner, and a large diamond in the middle of the room.

"THAT'S IT" hiei said happily, as he move toward the large diamond.

"Be careful hiei, if you trigger an alarm we are as good as dead" kurama warned

hiei grabbed a jewel from the corner of the room and then went over to the diamond. He picked up the diamond and quickly replaced it with the jewel.

"Ok, now lets get out of here" kurama said

"Just wait, I want to see more treasure" hiei said

"hiei, please don't touch anything, lets just get out of here"

"What are you? Scared?"

"Yes" kurama whispered quietly to himself

hiei went toward another door in the room and opened it…what he saw was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In the room was about 3,000 different colored rubies all around the room, on the floor, hanging on the ceiling, and in the walls.

"Its beautiful" kurama said

"And you wanted to go" hiei said in an 'in your face' kind of way

hiei walked over to a gold ruby sitting on the floor.

"HIEI, DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!" kurama warned

But it was too late hiei touched the ruby and suddenly alarms filled the entire palace.

Kurama grabbed hiei's hand as he ran as fast as he could toward the door. He ran down the hall and he almost made it to the door when there was an explosion in his left shoulder.

AHHHHH!!! Kurama yelled as he let go of hiei and fell to the ground.

KURAMA!! Hiei called

Just then a figure came out into sight.

"Karasu" kurama said

"Wow, kurama I never thought I'd see you again. After me and my captains captured and tortured you, I thought you would have enough common sense to never steal from here again" karasu said to kurama

another explosion went off into kuramas leg.

"This time you wont escape" another explosion this time in his other leg "YOU WILL DIE!!!" karasu yelled

hiei pulled his sword out of his sheath and started to run toward karasu.

"DIE YOU BASTERD!!!!" hiei yelled as he chopped karasus arm off.

"AHHHH!!" karasu yelled as he held his now stub for an arm.

"You'll pay for that. ELDER TOGURO, TOGURO!!!!!" karasu called

Just then elder toguro and his brother came out of nowhere at karasu side.

Hiei was no match for them. But then again he wasn't the only one fighting them because yusuke, kuwabara, yukina, koenma and boton were there too.

Yukina was over to kurama trying to stop his bleeding and boton was helping her.

Kuwabara was fighting elder toguro and he was pretty much winning, "SPIRIT SWORD GET LONG!!!" kuwabara shouted as his spirit sword got so long it when right through elder toguro. Elder toguro was about to recover when kuwabara changed his spirit sword into a fly swatter and hit elder toguro. Elder toguro was instantly killed.

Yusuke was fighting toguro and he was winning too. Toguro was up to 80 strength and was hitting everything in his path (including the pillars) . yusuke snuck up behind him and with a VERY big spirit wave and toguro was killed.

The palace started to shake and ruble was falling from the roof.

"HIEI WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!" yusuke yelled

hiei was still fighting karasu but he wasn't winning like his crew members. Karasu had bombs all over the place all aiming for hiei, one hit hiei in the arm and he yelled in pain. Suddenly there was a shout "ROSE WHIP!!!" karasu screamed as another of his arms was cut off.

"DEATH PLANT!!!" then karasu was eaten by a huge plant and it was….messy to say the least.

Hiei turned around to see kurama on the ground bleeding with a whip in his hand.

Kuwabara went over to the now unconscious kurama and grabbed him up in his arms and ran out of the palace, with hiei right behind him.

When kuwabara, kurama, and hiei got out of the palace they saw the ship unharmed and everyone on board safe and sound.


	13. Chapter 13

KURAMAS PROV

"ow, looks like I almost bleed to death again" I said as I recognized the room I was in (the healing room)

"Looks like your awake' yukina said

"You had us pretty scared" said boton as she sat next to yukina on the floor beside my bed.

"Yeah you were bleeding real heavy, we thought you were going to die of blood loss" kuwabara said

"heh, sorry, I was careless" I told them

"No, you wernt careless, I was stupid" I looked behind kuwabara to see hiei leaning against the wall.

" I should have listened to you when you said not to touch that ruby. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It was no ones fault hiei" yukina said

"hn"

I got up and walked over to hiei and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Good, now how about we go to the black market and sell that diamond, I'd say its going to sell for at least oh…$1000,0000." I leaned on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, everyone get to your posts and set sail for the black market" hiei said with a huge smile on his face as he pulled kurama into a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14 or epiloge

5 YEARS LATER

kurama was sitting in a hammock on a beautiful beach rocking back and forth, watching yusuke chase his wife keiko around the beach with his kissy face on.

"keiko come back here and give you husband a big wet kiss" yusuke yelled at keiko

"No way yusuke, I know how you get when you want a big wet one" keiko yelled back

KURAMAS PROV

I remember when yusuke and keiko first started dating and now look at them, running on a beach.

MEMORY

Yusuke was flirting with keiko yet again

"Nice ass keiko" yusuke said as he lifted up her skirt.

SLAP!! "YUSUKE YOU PERV" keiko yelled as she smacked him across the face

"keiko theres something I need to tell you"

"What!" keiko said, still a little mad

"I love you"

keikos eyes widened " yeah right"

"I'm serious, and to prove to you that I love you I'm going to risk my life'

"by doing what?" keiko asked

yusuke smirked and said "I'm going to touch kuramas mark"

keikos eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "your kidding"

"watch me"

yusuke walked over to kurama and pointed to his neck.

"ummm yusuke what are you doing?" kurama asked

"I'm proving my love to keiko by putting my life in danger" yusuke answered

"WHAT?!?!, WAIT YUSUKE DON'T DO THAT!!!"

yusuke touched kuramas mark and in the second he did hiei sword was on his throat.

"AHHH" keiko cried in fear

"hiei don't hurt yusuke again" kurama said

keiko rushed to yusukes side and pleaded that hiei not take his life. Hiei backed off and took kurama with him back to his room.

Keiko slaped yusuke on the face "DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" keiko yelled

"I only did it to prove to you that I really love you" yusuke said

"you don't need to put your life on the line to prove your love" keiko said as she kissed him.

END OF MEMORY

Yep they got together in a really strange way but….it worked yusuke got his girl. Kurama thought.

Kurama then looked at kuwabara and yukina who was sitting on the beach together in each others arms.

I remember how they got together as well

MEMORY

Kuwabara was bored and he wanted to learn how to heal just like yukina, so he asked her if she could teach him.

"sure kuwa I can teach you'

kuwabara attended lessons with yukina for about 5 months, during which kuwabara got closer to yukinas heart and she got close to his and they started dating.

Kuwabara finaly got the nerve to ask hiei if he could marry yukina and…of course..hiei said…NO!!! and stormed out of the room leaving a broken hearted kuwabara behind, good thing kurama saw the whole thing

After hiei left the room kurama went looking for him and after a lot persuading (mostly kurama threatening hiei if he didn't let kuwabara purpose to yukina that he would not sleep in the same bed with kurama anymore)

So hiei let kuwabara purpose to his sister and she immediately said YES!!!, they got married on the ship that very day.

END OF MEMORY

I then looked over towards koenma and boton, who was having the time of there lives splashing water on each other.

Boton was slashing koenma with a huge smile on her face.

I also remember when boton finally asked koenma his name and they started dating…

MEMORY

"hey umm whats your name?" boton asked koenma

"my name is koenma and who are you my fair lady?" koenma asked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"boton giggled as she said "my name is boton"

"boton, what a lovely name, would you like to spend some more time with me?"

boton immediately beamed at the opportunity to spend more time with that cutie so her and koenma went on dates and they fell in love, one thing led to another and they were married.

END OF MEMORY

Everyone was having the time of there lives, I was enjoying the nice and comfy hammock hiei made me, yukina and kuwabara was wraped in each others arms, boton and koenma was splashing each other and laughing, yusuke and keiko was now making out on the beach and…I don't really know where hiei is?

"HIEI" I called

no answer

he's going to make me look for him again isn't he?

I went into are house (beach house) and I didn't find him.

"HIEI"

then I heard a sound coming from the bed room , I went in the bed room and I found….nothing?

"hiei, are you in here?"

just then the bedroom door shut behind me

"oh no" I said

NORMAL PROV

Hiei was on the ceiling above the door waiting for kurama to come in.

Kurama came threw the door and hiei jumped down and shut and locked the door behind him

"oh no" kurama said

that's when hiei jumped

lets just say kuramas daydream actually came true, that 'faceless" pirate was actually hiei.

THE END

A/N YAY I AM DONE, WOHOO!! PARTY!!!

I had soo much fun making this story, I hope you liked it

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
